


Slow Spinning Redemption

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Spoilers, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: He really should know by now - what he wants isn'teverwhat he should have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I have a brand new hyperfixation! Just in time to be thoroughly devastated! Y'all can thank my friend Xiggy for this one, which is new and different as far as my fic goes, but not remotely new for my hyperfixations!
> 
> There are spoilers in chapter one up through Dendy's Video Channel, and in chapter two they go through Thank You For Watching the Show, so if you care about spoilers I highly recommend you skip this one for now. I have other stuff I'm working on and may or may not post that won't be as spoilery, but after watching the finale I needed to burn through some thoughts so the bulk of this was written in like two hours. Not the fastest time I've made, but hey, I'm out of practice.
> 
> Fair warning, I've really only watched the Voxman episodes and it shows.

He’d been powerless, so he turned to science.

He’d been broke, so he sold to villains.

He’d been lonely, so he got Fink.

Patchwork solutions that didn’t help much in the end.

He still felt powerless, he still felt lonely, he still hated himself.

Then Boxman.

Boxman had been just another villain he worked with. Nothing special, unless you counted how annoying he was. The man practically salivated when he walked into Boxmore. Flattering, but nothing special.

But he was so sure of himself. He didn’t care that the other villains hated him, didn’t care what they thought of him. He was a villain for villainy’s sake. Being near him after that night on Billiam’s yacht was like… getting a bolt of static electricity from someone who was being electrocuted. It was exhilarating. Someone who didn’t care what other people thought cared what _he_ thought? Talk about a confidence boost.

So they spent more time together.

Then they… moved in together? It felt very fast for something that wasn’t even really a relationship. A partnership, now, but it wasn’t like they were together. But they worked _so well_ together. Better than he and Sparks had. It was so… comfortable.

So maybe it was a relationship now. It was certainly co-parenting. Which was good, because he was so _tired_ now he didn’t have time to take care of Fink like she deserved. Boxman was great with her. In his own way.

He thought, maybe, he loved him. Boxman. He’d thought he’d loved Sparks too, though. He remembered how that ended. He was the bad guy, sure, but she’d hurt him too.

So he told him about his past. Carol, POINT, losing his powers, faking his death, finding out he was a father… It felt good to tell someone finally. Not even Fink knew. It just felt… right. Of course Boxman had to know. He was the only person he’d ever met who really made him feel like he was _enough_.

He encouraged Venomous to reveal himself to Carol and KO. Just not yet. _Draw it out, it’ll really send them reeling_.

But he didn’t really have much choice in that matter. Or that was what he’d told himself. In the end it was all the same, though. KO knew, and he wanted to spend time with him? What was up with that? Fink was jealous, of course. He’d make it up to her. Right now he just had to focus on his son.

Then Shadowy.

Fink knew all about him. She knew things about him that he didn’t even know. And she never said a word, because she was terrified he would be taken away. It was so sweet. He had to find a way to prevent that from happening. It was the least he could do.

_I can give you the power you want so badly. Together we can be stronger than anyone else!_

He made a mistake. Well, that could be the title of his memoirs. He’d given in, handed the reins over to Shadowy Figure, said _go ham!_ And it blew up in his face. Subtitle of his memoirs.

Fink was devastated. Maybe no one else could tell, but he could, even trapped in his own subconscious. Boxman was trying to keep it together, probably for the sake of the kids. But he was hurting too. Venomous felt equal parts relieved and horrible when Shadowy sent his part– _ex_-partner away.

Watching the destruction was beautiful and terrifying. It was everything he had wanted for years now, but he’d lost everything he’d gained in those years. He didn’t want this anymore. There was nothing he could do about it, though.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shadowy pushed TKO too far, he had little hope anything good would come of it. But then he was free! Finally himself again! It made extremely little sense, but who cared! TKO was going to end him, which, yeah, he kind of deserved. Besides, nothing would hurt worse than what he’d done to those he loved.

Then Fink.

She jumped in the line of fire with no hesitation. Obviously, he didn’t want her to, but it felt good. No sign of Boxman, and honestly he couldn’t blame the man. He’d been terrible to him.

After everything was said and done, he got what Fink liked to call _Planet Therapy_. A whole planet for them to terrorize as the most powerful beings. It was fabulous.

And…

Lonely.

He’d already realized this wasn’t entirely what he wanted, but he just couldn’t face Boxman. Not now. Everyone had gotten their _best life_, and he wasn’t with the other man, so obviously he wasn’t what Boxman wanted anymore.

It was fine. He had a whole planet to work out his frustrations and anger on.

After a year or so, he could tell Fink was getting bored. So they blew the place up real good and headed home. Fink played more videos game than ever, and she was great. He took up his work again, but only what he wanted to. Other than little schemes to screw with the plaza kids he didn’t do much active villainy anymore. He took care of Fink and did lots of experiments.

He avoided Boxman at all costs.

The other man was happy. His kids were happy. By all accounts, everything was the way it had been before they started working together more fully. He would just ruin things again.

One day Fink cornered him. She forced him to admit how he’d been feeling since the tournament, since Shadowy Venomous. She thought it was ridiculous he was avoiding Boxman.

_That guy was so head over heels for you he’d swear the sun rose every night. You’re being selfish._

Selfish. That was his main character trait, wasn’t it? He’d wanted more power. Selfish. He faked his death so he wouldn’t have to show his friends how powerless he was now. Selfish. He hurt everyone he cared for and who cared for him in pursuit of yet more power. Selfish.

He wanted to be with Boxman again.

_Selfish._

Really, staying away was the least selfish he’d ever been.

Then the BoxBots started showing up.

One by one they visited and tried to convince him their father wanted him as much as he wanted Boxman. He was sure Fink put them up to it.

_Daddy misses you and he wants you to come home._

Bullroar.

Boxman wouldn’t want him back after all he did. There was simply no apology big enough to make up for it.

The kids wouldn’t give up though. They kept coming around to talk about whatever it was Boxman was up to. He learned to let them come and go, and to keep a bowl or two of spare nuts and bolts handy.

He and Fink baked. They still got takeout for most meals, but baking dessert was a nice way to spend time together and talk.

One winter night, he was watching Fink decorate a chocolate cake as she tried to talk him into seeing Boxman again.

_Sometimes all you have, all you can give, is… Enough._

She turned the cake around for inspection and he finally _got_ it.

Boxman knew him probably better than he knew himself. And he thought he was _enough_. Powerless, shameless, morally grey at best, he thought that was enough. No single apology would ever cover all that he did to the man, but he could start here.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
